


Wake up time

by keysburg



Series: Agent Carter S2 [6]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Banter, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, I Blame Tumblr, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Pillow Talk, Scars and Injuries, Spy Kink, damn near gratuitous, group home for undeveloped plot bunnies, hello from the bottom of the trashcan, i was asked for them so you get them, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysburg/pseuds/keysburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy returns home from a mission, Daniel and Peggy are both eager to reconnect.</p><p>In which I try to knit in as many random musings from Tumblr and AO3 as possible, AKA why you should leave comments</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigowild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/gifts), [TheGirlFromINVISIBLE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlFromINVISIBLE/gifts).



When Daniel woke, he could feel something had changed. He felt the same soft sheets over a firm mattress, but was very warm. That probably had something to do with the boneless form curled beside him. 

_Peggy is home._

Dawn had barely begun to lift the darkness in the bedroom; he could just make out the shape of her curves. In sleep she had a stillness never present during waking hours. Not that she was fidgety. She embodied poise, hers a manner he could only describe as regal. When threatened, she went as motionless. Then she was more like a snake about to strike, all coiled tension. Asleep in their bed, it all fell away. Daniel closed his eyes, listened to the slow drag of her breathing, and drifted back to sleep. He always slept better when Peggy was there.

When Daniel woke again, the room was grey with rainy light. There were lips trailing a path down his neck, hands pulling up his nightshirt.

“I missed you too, “ he said, stretching. “How was Peru?”

“Quite chilly, sleeping on all those mountain tops,” Peggy replied, pulling away to yank the nightshirt over his head. “I had to think warm thoughts. They featured you quite often.” Daniel let her remove the shirt and then he made his move, rolling. Nails dug into his shoulders as he pinned her hips with his, pushed himself up to look her over. She was nude--a flush already spreading up her body, supple and warm beneath him. Peggy looked surprisingly well rested for arriving in the middle of the night. She let her arms fall over her head, an eyebrow raised. The motion drew her breasts up, which distracted Daniel from his relief in seeing her whole. Recognizing the signal, he obliged to an extent, clasping his hands around her wrists. Then he leaned in to kiss her lightly, teasing her lips with flicks of his tongue.

She gasped into his mouth and undulated against him, pushing up against his hips and hands. It was not an escape attempt but manipulation, pure and simple. Smooth skin and delicious friction, the feel of her muscles coiled under him unleashed carefully banked fires. He gave in and kissed her fiercely. She was home; she was his. 

They were both breathing hard when he broke off the kiss. Instead of pushing up, Peggy tugged her wrists down, another signal, and he released her wrists. Her hands went immediately to squeeze his buttocks, warm even through his bed shorts. She gave a little pleased laugh at the aborted thrust his hips made in response. 

“I think it’s my turn,” she said. 

“Nope. Gotta finish checking you over. Let’s see: two eyes, very good.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead between them.

“I do think I would look rather rakish with an eyepatch,” she teased.

“Absolutely, but your aim would suffer. You can save it for Halloween. Okay, two ears, good.” Nibbles for each earlobe, and then he let his lips trail down her throat, until he could feel her pulse under them. “Hmm, heartbeat’s a little fast, but strong.” Her hands slid up his back and into his hair, nails dragging along his scalp as he scooted down to nuzzle the soft skin between her breasts. 

“One,” he said, pressing a kiss to the left one. “One,” he said, swiping his tongue over her right nipple. “One…” That earned him a giggle and swat to his shoulder. “What was I doing? Oh no, a bruise...” It was on the inside of her arm, above her elbow. He leaned over to cover it with his mouth, tracing it gently with his tongue. Peggy gave little gasp.

“From carrying something, I think. I had this box…” 

“It contained something very deadly, no doubt. Hush, I’m trying to count.” Straddling her on one knee wasn’t an option that would be comfortable very long, so Daniel shifted to her side, laying on his left so he could slide down further. He threw the covers back as he went, pressed more kisses to the undersides of her breasts. Down a little more and Daniel swiped his tongue into her navel, making her belly jump. He paused in contemplation of the round and puckered scar that lay a little down and to the left.

“Yes, it’s still there,” she said. He looked up along her body to meet her eyes. She looked a little sad, that memory still holding a sharp edge. Not so long ago he’d have had a lump in his throat as well. 

“Come home without it, I’ll chuck you out as an imposter.” When she laughed, he bent to scrape the raised edges of the scar with his teeth, followed by a broad swipe of his tongue. Her skin pebbled in response and he heard her inhale sharply, no doubt anticipating it at another destination. Daniel skipped over that bit for now, closing his hand over her right knee. He slid his hand slowly down her leg, squeezing here and there, sure to touch the tip of every toe before stretching his hand to her left foot. 

“Ten toes,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to her belly as his hand danced lightly up the outside of her left leg. “Two entire le--” A patch of tape and gauze on her thigh brought him up short; Daniel turned his face back up to Peggy’s as his finger traced the rectangle marked off by the tape. It ran from the side to the back of her leg, like she had twisted trying to avoid the strike.

“Tiny knife wound,” she said. “Not deep at all.”

“Doesn’t feel tiny,” he said. “How many stitches?”

“Twelve.” Daniel shook his head at that. Only his wife would consider a twelve-stitch wound to be tiny. “Okay, two entire legs, one lightly damaged. Did I miss anything?”

“There’s some bruises on my thighs, I think. Will you kiss them and make them better?”

“Hmm,” Daniel said, looking down her legs. “I don’t see any?”

“I think you’re going to have to look very close.” Peggy’s voice was growing husky. She liked it when he left love marks where her clothes would cover them--liked to dig her thumbs into them later, when in need of a distraction or reminder at work. _Unseen things hold the most power_ , she said. Even he didn't know the extent of the secrets she kept, but Daniel was content as long as a few of them were theirs alone.

“You’re probably right. Could be dangerous if not attended to properly. Scootch up a little, will you?” They shifted around, Peggy handing him a pillow and using the others to prop herself up a bit. Tucking the pillow under his chest, Daniel settled on his belly between her thighs, unmarked for now. He didn’t intend leave them that way, but found himself distracted from his mission. He had looked up to check if she was settled and his heart constricted. She had come back again, and she was there aching for him. He took moment to drink her in, all dark hair and pale skin with a musky-salty-sweet scent. His revelry was interrupted by a nudge from a heel in the small of his back. He spent just another moment to memorize how she looked--how this felt--for later, for the next time she was gone. Then he lowered his face, turning to let his lips graze her thigh. 

“I want to hear about these warm thoughts,” he said before pressing his mouth to tender skin. As she spoke, he kissed and licked a path up her inner thigh, stopping to suck a small mark half way up. 

“I mostly thought about that first weekend we ran off to Catalina. How hot the sun was, the scorching sand, tracing your new tan lines the next morning…”

Daniel remembered spreading slick lotion over pale skin, laying sweaty and tangled in stark white sheets that smelled of citrus. Peggy’s hand came to rest on the back of his head as he marked her, her thigh twitching under his mouth. He left off to switch sides, sliding closer. 

“Catalina was scorching that weekend.” He wasn’t referring to the weather. “Anything else?” He settled a little higher for the second bit, closer to the top of her thigh. Faint traces of salt and rose oil met his tongue. 

“Mmm… Do you remember waking up from the Midnight Oil incident?” Peggy’s voice sounded a little uncertain, her thigh tensing under him. He did, of course, fire burning in his throat as he coughed, the chill on bare skin---and restraints around his wrists. 

“Really?” He murmured against her skin before reapplying suction. There was an idea.

“Not then, of course,” she added hastily. “You were sick. But sometimes now--” Daniel sucked harder in response, her nails digging in at the edge of his hairline. He couldn’t help grinding his hips slowly into the mattress under him as Peggy moaned. He still had things to do, so he dragged his face up to meet her eyes, smiling.

“Maybe when it’s your turn again,” he said. Then he licked slowly into her wet, warm core. He moved up, pressing her thighs open further with his forearms, spreading her with the fingers of his right hand. Daniel took his time, her thighs shaking under him as he alternated between licks and flicks. He smiled when her control broke and her hips started to buck up against him.

“Daniel,” she gasped, her breathing ragged, her arms shifting to her sides to grasp at the sheets. In answer he increased the pressure, trailed his fingers down the seam of her leg, and pressed two swiftly inside her. He started to shift his hips against the mattress again when she clenched around them. The friction of his shorts was maddeningly insufficient compared to her slick heat, but he could tell she was getting close. 

He chased it with her, tongue swirling and fingers stroking. Her cry, when it came, sounded less like a peak and more like something wrenched from her depths, frustration long simmering. He felt his response building deep in his gut, but kept working until she finally stilled. 

If her breath was still rapid, her body had slid back into that boneless relaxation when Daniel pulled away. True to form, Peggy didn’t stay that way long, rolling over to the side and getting up on her knees.

It was hard to crawl seductively up the bed on one knee and one stump that’s several inches shorter, but Peggy was more focused on tugging his shorts out of the way. They were gone by the time he settled on his back. She didn’t waste any time in straddling him, Daniel’s hands digging into the soft flesh of her hips as she reached down to guide him inside.

He wanted to hold her off, take a minute to anticipate what was coming and appreciate how she looked, but it had been too long. Twenty-seven days and one luxurious morning too long, to be precise. Daniel closed his eyes, the better to hear Peggy’s soft sigh as she enveloped him completely. 

She peeled his hands from her hips, entwined her fingers with his, palms together. She planted his elbows at his sides so she could use their arms for leverage and push her hips into a swift rhythm. It was Daniel’s turn to groan and buck against her, opening his eyes to watch her. She clenched her inner muscles around him, slick and hot and good. He fought the rising pressure, wanting it to last, wanting to have this forever.

“Daniel,” Peggy said, voice low and eyes impish. “Show me you’re happy I’m home.” 

Peggy never played fair. He gasped, thrusting up a final time. Daniel’s release burned down his every nerve ending, whiting out his vision.

When the rush of blood in his ears subsided, Peggy was gently tugging her fingers from where he still had them clenched in his. She was smiling, eyes happy despite tears glistening on her cheek. He reached for her as she lowered herself, his left arm going around her back as she tucked her face into his neck.

Daniel swiped his right thumb over her cheek, a gentle interrogation.

“It went well,” Peggy said quietly. “Just glad to be home.” Daniel hugged her tight, contentment bone-deep.

He could lay here forever, listening to the rain on the roof and holding her. Or at least until Peggy decided it was her turn. That thought was interrupted by the growling of Peggy’s stomach.

“Are you hungry? When did you eat last?”

“I don’t remember. But since you took your turn, you have to make breakfast too,” Peggy said. 

“Steak and eggs?” he asked, laughing. She made a face.

“I’ve had weeks of mostly beef kabobs and alpaca jerky. I want you to make me waffles. With strawberries. And a proper cup of tea, no tea bags in water scorched over a campfire.” 

He’d swim to China for her tea, if she asked. Peggy was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the last track on Tom Petty's Wildflowers album
> 
> To indigowild and TheGirlfromINVISIBLE for comments, headcanons, musings and a dozen little sparks that helped bring this to life
> 
>  [Suggested Reading Order for my canon compliant post S2 fics](http://katiekeysburg.tumblr.com/post/162241330814/ever-wonder-what-order-my-post-season-2-agent)


End file.
